survive_the_disasters_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Endurance Mode
Concept This game mode is focused on endurance and resisting disasters for extended amounts of time, with no changes to the disasters themselves (except for some danger modes.) This game mode '''does '''affect skill rank at double the penalties and rewards. This game mode requires a minimum skill rank rather than a normal rank to play; that skill rank being Gold. In case some players take a lot of time to rank up their skill rank but rarely die, this mode will help a lot as the rewards for high streaks and bloxxer will boost twice as much. Bonus rounds, boss rounds and warnings will occur. Gameplay Once a player joins a server on this mode, it can be noted that all intermissions and break times durations are halved (meaning that break times are now 30 seconds instead of 60; and intermissions are 6 seconds instead of 12) After the intermissions/break time is over, the game will play like normal - choosing a disaster for the players to survive; except the round time for that disaster will be doubled (e.g: a 30 second disaster in the normal game will be 60 seconds in this mode; or a 60 second boss in the normal game is now 120 seconds etc.) As mentioned previously, all skill rank rewards and penalties are doubled; meaning that if you die you'll lose even more than you normally do (increasing chance of de-ranking), but getting high streaks or high bloxxer awards will boost you rank a lot, helping you rank up faster. Experience and Coin gain for normal rounds are unchanged, but they are doubled when special bonuses are earned (e.g: 7 survival streak, supporter, hoop coins, close finish etc.). Please note that bloxxer awards do not have doubled coin and experience rewards. Danger Modes Bonuses Trivia *It is possible to de-rank from the Gold skill rank in-game and still be able to play. **However, when the player leaves and tries to play the mode again, the won't be able to until they rank up to Gold again. *The Fool used to be a bonus in the main game but it was removed. *'The Last Man Standing' is obviously a "reference" to the 'Last One Standing' bonus. *Because of the new danger modes, the chances for each danger mode type has been changed **Multi Disaster - 10% chance **Disaster Variants (Hyper/Impossible) - 10% chance **Mystery Disaster - 20% chance **Multi Time (Double Time/Triple Time) - 40% chance **Faster Disaster - 17% chance **The Last Man Standing - 3% chance *Instead of Bonus Round duration being doubled it is halved just like intermissions and break times. *Warnings now occur at a 10% chance instead of a 16.7% *Memo rewards are doubled if picked up during a warning round. *Orb Gachapon drop chances are unchanged but the exchange price is now 750 coins instead of 1000 *The order of the gears in the gear store has been changed so the players can find and buy good gear (such as gravity coil, fusion coil, ninja stars, epic katana etc.) faster due to the short intermission/break time durations. *New badges in this game mode include: **Honor - Get a 'Honoured Death' bonus for the first time **7 Streak (Endurance Mode) - Get a streak of 7 in this mode **21 Streak (Endurance Mode) - Get a streak of 21 in this mode **50 Streak (Endurance Mode) - Get a streak of 50 in this mode **100 Streak (Endurance Mode) - Get a streak of 100 in this mode **250 Streak (Endurance Mode) - Get a streak of 250 in this mode **Unlucky incident - Get a 'The Fool' bonus for the first time **Heart of Iron - Survive a 'Double Time' danger mode round. **Heart of Steel - Survive a 'Triple Time' danger mode round. **Silver Reflexes - Survive a 'Faster Disaster' danger mode round. **Unbeatable Warrior - Survive a 'The Last Man Standing' danger mode round. *Dying 7 times in a row will give a bonus called '7 Death Streak', which has a payout of 7 coins and -7 experience. *Dying 13 times in a row will give a bonus called '13 Death Streak' which has a payout of 13 coins and -13 experience. *Dying more than 13 times in a row, in this mode, will kick you from the server. Category:Games